three by three
by anyanca31
Summary: sams brother and nieces come to visit and a lot happens. how will the guys cope with the new arrivals. jacob/oc embry/oc seth/oc leah/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Adams POV**

I am sat in the car heading down to the place we have picked for a vacation, la push in forks Washington.

I and my three daughters have decided to pay a visit to my baby brother. It has been almost six years since we last saw him.

The girls call him from time to tine, but it's not the same and they miss him terribly.

My youngest daughter Christa and oldest Clarabelle are in the back seats and my second child Chrissie is in the seat beside me fiddling with the radio.

As usual they are all squabbling and when they squabble they really squabble.

"I want to listen to Britney spears" Christa starts yelling "like hell she is a right crap singer. I want to listen to rock and roll" Clarabelle says while doing head banging moves.

"Well it's tough because I want to listen to opera" Chrissie says as she settles on an opera station.

"Oh hell no, opera is worse than Britney spears. Turn that crap off" Clarabelle says.

Chrissie leans back in her seat with an evil grin on her face.

Her sister grabs her in a headlock and they begin to wrestle a little.

"Girls not while I am driving" I yell at them both.

They abruptly stop and turn to me with innocent eyes.

"Sorry dad" "sorry daddy" I smile at them. Chrissie than changes the radio station and lands on music they all like.

"Can we go down to the beach and do some surfing" Christa asks

"No where going to the cabin first to unload our things. Than where going to see your uncle, In fact where here already thank god.

Four hours in a car with you three was the worst ever. I'm ready to scream" I tell them and they all laugh.

They all turn and look at the cabin as I pull up the car.

Its in the middle of the woods as the girls requested. The two story cabin has a porch and a swing on a tree. Its been left in the natural wood with a red door.

The girls all pile out of the car and I follow. They start jumping on each other and punching. I've always wondered how they never end up with millions of bruises.

Chrissie runs past grabbing the keys from my hand and unlocking the door in record speed.

She quickly runs in and up the stairs. I hear her running across the landing.

"I found my room" she yells down to us. The other two run up to her. No doubt choosing there rooms also.

"So I guess this means I'll be stuck with the small room than" I yell up.

I hear them all giggle and than run back down the stairs.

They dart outside to the car and I smile. They come rushing back in with the bags.

"Here you go daddy" Chrissie says handing me my bags, she kiss's me on the cheek and than darts up the stairs after her sisters.

We have finished putting our belongings away and have assembled in the living area.

"Ok than your uncles isn't far from here so where going to walk" I tell them

"How far and what direction" Chrissie asks "thirty minute walk straight ahead from the cabin door. Why do you ask?"

She grins as she ties up her hair.

"I'll meet you guys there" she says and rush's out the door.

She loves to run, always has. She's the sporty type, gymnastics, ice skating, cheerleading, track and field plus much more.

I just hope she doesn't get lost in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chrissies POV**

I raced away from the cabin leaving the others behind me.

They would catch up soon enough. I ran through the trees, weaving my way through them with ease.

This was my favourite place before we moved away. I run and grab a branch above me using it to swing myself over a fallen tree trunk.

I love running it helps me to think, calms me down but never tire's me out.

I reach the edge of the woods and slow down. I see my uncles home, its like I remember it.

I run up to the back door and start drumming on it hard like an impatient child.

The door swings open to reveal an angry looking Sam and I grin.

I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. He grabs me so I don't fall.

"What the hell are you doing" he asks "giving you a hug silly" "who are you" "I cant believe you forgot me. Bad, evil Sammy" I say with a grin, with that he starts to grin wide.

"Oh my goodness Hello baby girl" he than hugs me back as I see a woman watching us suspiciously from the kitchen area.

I jump down and run over to her pulling her into a big hug.

"Hi its so nice to finally meet you" I say as she looks to Sam for an explanation

"Emily this is my niece Chrissie" "hello Chrissie" "what are you doing here honey. Not that I'm not happy to see you" Sam asks me

"Where on vacation" I tell him jumping around excitedly.

"Where who else is with you" he ask "hi Uncle Sam" Clarabelle says from the doorway smiling.

Sam goes over and hugs her than he see's Christa and hugs her also.

"Guys this is Aunt Emily" I shout and Clarabelle comes in and hugs her.

"Where's dad" I ask smiling at Christa "we sort of took off on him. He was walking so slow" she tells me

"You all bloody left me" I hear my dad yell from outside and I begin laughing.

Sam goes outside to him and they hug. We haven't seen Sam in six years since our mum was cast out of the tribe and we went with her.

You see she had been bitten and turned into a vampire. Nobody has any idea that I know the truth and that's how I will leave it for now.

"Is Vanessa in town also" I hear Sam ask "she left us three years ago. We haven't seen or heard from her since" my dad says and Sam nods as they come back over to us.

We are all sat in the back garden talking and laughing.

"So Chrissie any funny stories since we spoke last" Sam asks me

"I got arrested last month and so did Clarabelle" I tell him as I take a sip from my drink.

"Excuse me why where you arrested" "we where arrested for dangerous driving" Clarabelle says grinning

"That's not something to smile about Clarabelle" he says sternly.

"We didn't endanger anyone. We where in an abandoned area" I tell him

"So how where you arrested for dangerous driving" me and Clarabelle start laughing.

"She was on the roof while Clarabelle drove like a maniac" my dad says

"What on earth where you doing on the roof" Emily asks in shock

"Car surfing it's a lot of fun" "my children are crazy" my dad says

"I'm not" Christa tells him "oh really. I do recall you joining in the swing diving incident two months ago" "oh yeah I forgot that one"

"Swing diving is awesome and cliff diving" Clarabelle says

"I will totally agree with that one" Sam says

"You cliff dive" I ask him "me and the boys" he says and I smile

"Yes well they didn't dive off a cliff. They jumped off a suspension bridge. Attached a rope to it and swung and dived.

People thought they had committed suicide and called the police.

Needless to say they where all arrested and taken into custody" my dad tells him

"Yeah but that stunt was awesome. I mean hell it was fun" I say and my sisters nod there agreement.

"So you are all adrenaline junkies than" Emily asks us

"We like to think of ourselves as clinically insane" Clarabelle tells her

"I see well I need to start dinner. The boys will be home soon and there always hungry" Emily tells us

"You guys have sons" I ask her "no there more like brothers" Sam says "oh ok, need any help Emily" I ask her

"That would be great. I have a lot to make" I nod and follow her inside to the kitchen where she starts pulling out all the ingredients needed.

"What should I start on first than" "do you know how to make burgers from scratch" "my speciality. Do you have spices? I make the best spiced burgers" "yeah there in that cupboard" she says pointing. I pull out all the ones I need and turn back to Emily.

"How many should I make" "hmmmm I think fifty should be enough" "fifty what else are you making" I say in shock.

"Salad, chicken, pasta and bolognaise" "it wont all get eaten will it" "they all eat rather a lot. Trust me it may not actually be enough"

"Ok than. So who's coming, I might remember some of them. I was twelve when I left so its possible"

"there's Embry call, Quil atera, Paul lahote, Jared Cameron, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Kim , Rachel black, Jacob black and my niece Clair"

"I certainly remember Leah. She was my best friend and her brother Seth. Plus who could forget Jared. I drove the guy nuts for fun, but we where great friends"

"That's good at least you'll know some of them" I smile and continue with the food

Emily and I are almost done with the food when I hear voices from outside.

I head out to see who it is. There are two guys, a girl and a child.

I realise one of them is Jared and I run over to him. I jump on his back and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hello ugly" I say smiling "who the hell are you" "oh my god you have broken my heart. I cant believe you don't recognise me. I'm telling Leigh Leigh on you" I whinge at him

A smile spreads across his face and he grabs my legs to hold me on his back.

"I cant believe it, you grew shrimp" "duh. Ok I am officially adopting you as my big brother, is that ok daddy"

"That's absolutely fine by me" he says. I wrap my arms around his neck and than notice a girl scowling at me. I tap Jared and he looks at her.

"Chrissie this is my girlfriend Kim. Kim this is Chrissie, she's like my baby sister"

I jump down off his back and pull her into a hug "it's very nice to meet you Kim" "nice to meet you also"

I turn to the other guy and than grin. I soon jump on his back and smile

"Can I adopt you also please" I say and he laughs at me

"Hey Quill who's your friend" a voice says and we turn to see a girl and boy.

"I'm his sister" I say "I didn't know he had one" "I don't she adopted me and Jared"

I jump down and go stand in front of him." I think I'll adopt him to. He's cute in a baby bunny kind of way"

"I am not cute I'm scary" he says with a growl to try and prove it. I walk behind him than jump on his back.

"You're so cute" I say as I pinch his cheeks, the girl beside him laughs at him and he scowls

"Uncle Sam can I adopt them and the others when they arrive. I always wanted lots of brothers, pretty pwease"

Sam is laughing so hard all he can do is nod. I start jumping on the guys back "yay I got brothers I'm so happy"

"Is she always this hyper and crazed" the guy I'm jumping on asks

"Pretty much man But I don't remember her being this bad though" Jared says and I pull my tongue out at him

"She gets worse than this at times" Clarabelle says

"Oh yeah" Christa adds.

I am busy jumping around and hanging from the guys backs when I hear a familiar voice.

"Who's the hyper slut" the voice says "that was uncalled for apologize" Sam yells at the person.

I jump down off Jared's back and turn to see Leah

"Why the fuck should I. she's jumping around on the guys like a slut in heat" "when did you become such a bitch" I ask her

She turns to face me and starts growling as Seth tries to pull her back.

I rush forward and tackle her to the ground. We start rolling around as she tries to fling me off. But I keep a tight grip on her as I hug her.

"Get off of me you freak" "Leah, Chrissie stop fighting now" Sam yells

"I wasn't I just wanted a hug" I say looking over to Sam.

I turn to Leah who is smiling at me "hey best buddy" I say and she launches herself on me for a hug.

"I cant believe you're here. I missed you so much" she says

"I missed you to girl. Hey I got brothers" "oh where are they" "there" I say pointing to the guys "I adopted them" with that she bursts out laughing. I turn to my sisters and notice that Christa and Seth are staring at each other.

Sam takes Seth and leads him away as I stare at Christa, she grins and I nod my understanding.

Emily and I have returned to the kitchen to finish the food while we wait for the others to arrive.

There is still Embry and Jacob to join us yet

"Could you start taking some of the plates outside, we can start setting up. The others should be here any moment"

I nod and load up plates along my arms and head outside with them.

I begin to place the food out, I than look up to see Clarabelle and another guy staring at each other.

I smile and head back inside to grab more plates.

"Hey Emily where all together now" I hear a boy say from the door "ok Jacob"

I quickly head outside with more plates but I don't look up.

Things are getting weird around here, both my sister seem to have met great guys, but I don't think I'm ready for that.

We have all taken our seats around a large picnic table in the back yard.

I am sat between Christa and Clarabelle. I keep my head down and keep quiet. Clarabelle stands and drags me away towards the woods so nobody can hear us talk.

"What is up with you? Are you sad that you didn't imprint also" she asked me

You see me and my sisters are all wolves, But where also witches. So I used my power to mask our scent.

That way nobody knows the truth until where ready to tell them.

"I'm not sad more like scared I will" "but you made imprinting sound so awesome.

To be able to find your true love the one who yore really destined to be with"

"I was putting on a brave front. An alpha isn't supposed to be scared" yeah you see I'm also the alpha of our small pack

"But its ok for the scared girl inside of you. We don't expect you to be brave all the time" she tells me

I hug her tightly and smile "I'm still not looking at any of them" "fine" she says rolling her eyes and we head back over.

I take my seat and my dad smiles "everything ok" he asks "yeah"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jacobs POV**

I cant believe all the guys have now imprinted, even Seth has.

Leah has imprinted on the new girls dad, but nobody has noticed.

The two sisters come back over to the table and sit down.

There's something about the one name Chrissie. The shyness that seems to have taken her, the smile I can see just barely.

She has dark brown hair almost black. The most perfect figure, flat stomach, pert breasts and when she walked away a moment ago, I couldn't keep my eyes off her ass.

I just wish she would look up so I could see her better.

"So Jake how's your dad" Adam asks me and I pull my eyes away from her

"He's good you should come by and see him tomorrow. You could all come, I'm sure he would love to see you"

"We will do is dinner time ok" "yeah that's totally fine" I look back to Chrissie and she still hasn't looked up.

We have finished our food and Chrissie is jumping all over Jared's back.

I laugh at them as he tries to get a grip on her but fails.

"Chrissie, Clarabelle, Christa. Its time to go its getting late" Adam says.

The girls all make there goodbyes and leave.

**Chrissies POV**

I am sat in my room with my headphones in. today has been a lot to take in. both my sisters have been imprinted on and imprinted back.

I'm rather happy for them both; I'm also worried for them.

My dad may not want to move back here and that will hurt them and Embry and Seth.

I close my eyes to think and feel the bed dip. I open my eyes to see Clarabelle and Christa and I smile.

"Hey guys" I say as I remove my headphones "what's up"

"We wanted to talk about this fear of yours" Clarabelle says.

"I guessed you would" I say "what scares you the most"

"That I'll find my true love and he wont want me.

You two are fine, wolf to wolf, and imprint to imprint. What if I don't get that?"

"But what if you do get that" Christa says "I'm scared to take the chance. I'm going to go for a run"

I get up and open my window, than smile and leap out taking off into the deeper woods.

I leave my cloths near the house and take off. Running always clears my head.

I stop at a small stream and take a seat. I sit for a while until I hear sound around me.

Wight wolves begin to surround me and I howl out for help.

In minutes my sisters are rushing to my side and growling. The other wolves growl back at us and start to advance.

Head that way I tell my sisters and we all take off dodging the other wolves

What the hell do we do now Clarabelle asks me

run what else. They don't look happy to have us around I say

I sniff up and start to pick up the pace. Suddenly the other wolves stop there advance and just watch us.

I turn back to them and raise my head. I make eye contact with a large black one. I know those eyes anywhere, Uncle Sam. I turn and take off again.

**Sam's POV**

We chased the unknown wolves to the treaty line and stopped. The one that called fro help turns to us and looks me dead in the eyes.

He seems to be looking me over than takes off again.

Where did they come from Seth says no idea but the Cullen's may see this as a break in the treaty if they attack I say there cool with me. Let me go to see them Jacob says no first we consult the elders

**Chrissies POV**

I know that smell, vampires are in the vicinity. My sisters can sense them also. We keep running until we reach a house made of mostly glass. That's when we see them.

Should we move in and attack them Clarabelle asks me

No there not a danger there vampires of course they are Christa says to me

not these guys they don't hurt people. They feed on animals how can you know that Clarabelle asks

there good friends of mine I phase back and make a whistle sound like a special call and in seconds Carlisle is stood before me. My sister's growl at him

"Enough Carlisle will not harm me" "hello Chrissie I suppose you need some cloths. All of you" "that would help very much"

Alice appears with three outfits and I smile at her.

"Hey Alice" "hi Chrissie its good to see you" I get dressed and hand the other two outfits to my sisters who take them and go into the woods to change. They soon come back but seem wary.

"Its ok guys I have known them for three years now. Carlisle saved my life during a fight with a newborn vampire"

"Come on inside. You can explain what's going on than" Carlisle tells us and I nod.

I place an arm around Alice's waist and my sisters follow us inside.

"Chrissie" "rose" I quickly go and hug her.

I am than lifted in the air and turn to see Emmett smiling at me. "Hey big e. how you been bro" "I'm great its so good to see you" he puts me down and I am hugged by Esme.

"Hi Esme" I than see jasper and Edward

"Jazz baby, Edward" I hug them both at the same time

"Its good to see you Chrissie. They must be your sisters than" Edward says

"Yep Clarabelle and Christa this is my second family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, jasper, rose, Emmett and Edward" I say and my sisters smile and nod.

"They don't trust us" Edward says "they don't know you all yet"

"So what happened to cause you to be out there with no cloths? Do we have a vampire problem" Carlisle asks me

"We got chased by the quileute pack" "but you are quileute why would they chase you" Emmett asks

"Because they have no idea who they are they where worried that a dangerous pack had invaded there territory" Edward says to us

"How do you know that" Christa asks "hide Jacobs on his way to talk to us. Go upstairs" I grab my sisters and we rush up the stairs as a knock sounds.

I peeked around the banister as Carlisle let Jacob inside the house.

He was dressed in denim cut offs and nothing else. He's really rather hot, yummy in fact.

"What can we do for you Jacob" Carlisle asks him

"We have intruders on your side of the treaty line" "vampires I assume" "a pack of three unknown wolves. The elders don't want you to think it was us, so they sent me to explain" "what are you going to do" Esme asks him

"Sam is hoping to corner them and try to talk with them. He's worried they may be hostile"

"If they where hostile wouldn't they have attacked you" Edward asks

"That's what my argument with Sam was. But he's still worried, as are the elders.

We've never had an incident of phasing outside the tribe"

"Couldn't they be from another tribe" Alice asks him

"No each tribe phases into a certain animal and no other tribe has had phasing in centuries"

"So they must be quileute than. What else could they be" Emmett asks "that's what worries Sam. If you see them call us" "we will" Carlisle says and Jacob nods than leaves.

We descend the stairs soon after and I smile at Carlisle

"Thank you" Clarabelle says and Carlisle smiles at her

"You don't plan on telling them about you do you" Edward asks "I hate it when you read my mind Edward You know that" "sorry baby sister. But why wont you tell them"

"Where not ready yet" "why" Esme asks "its complicated and you know that. To tell them about this side of us would mean revealing the other side of us. They may not take kindly to that. Its not of the norm"

"So your sisters have powers like yours" rose asks and I nod "what can they do" Alice asks with excitement and I turn to my sisters smiling "why don't you show them"

Clarabelle's eyes go white and than I point to outside as snow falls and than the sun comes out.

"She can control the weather" I say "that is awesome" Emmett says to her and she smiles.

Christa walks outside and raises her hands a little. Two trees begin to grow than vanish again.

"Christa can control nature; she can also call animals to her"

!and you can teleport" jasper says

"She can do a lot more these days" Clarabelle says to them

"She's the strongest of us all" Christa adds to the conversation "like what" Esme asks

"I can control water and manipulate it. I'm telekinetic; I have visions sometimes if I try. Yes Emmett I can probably raise a house with my telekinesis. I'm also telepathic" I say grinning at him doing an impression of a fish can you hear me now yes but its easy to turn off he smiles at me and I grin you're like supergirl Emmett says and I start to laugh as Edward does.

Everyone else is watching us "I wouldn't go that far Emmett. Supergirl can fly I cant. At least I don't think I can"

"Chrissie we should get home in case dad notices where gone" Clarabelle says

"How you guys getting back without being seen" Alice asks

"That's where my powers come in handy. I can teleport us all. I will so be back to see you soon" they all nod and I take my sisters hands.

We arrive back in my room in seconds "so what do we do about the pack" Clarabelle asks me

"No unnecessary phasing is allowed. If there is an immediate threat that our help is needed with fine. Otherwise we don't phase, we cant take the chance"

"How will you cope you go nuts when you haven't phased for a week. We go nuts after three" Christa says

"When we visit the Cullen's it will be ok because of the treaty line. But we still need to be careful because Jacob is allowed to pass" they both nod and we sit in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's POV**

I have called a pack meeting today about the unknown wolves. We must put a plan into place in case they return.

"You all know why we are here" I say to them and they all nod

"The tree lone wolves could be a danger. They could result in us being detected. So we are going to run extra patrols in case of there return" "they may not return" Jacob says

"I know but there is a chance that they could. So we keep an eye out for them. If they don't return in a month than we can drop the extra patrols" everyone nods

I hear a sound like footfalls and look around to see someone jogging our way.

She is dressed in running cloths and has earphones in. she stops as she jumps and looks down as she pulls out her earphones

"Chrissie what are you doing. These woods are not always safe" I say as I notice who it is

"I like to jog in the morning and the terrain in these woods is more challenging, so I like it"

"But its dangerous in these woods" Jacob tells her as he moves forward

"I'm not scared of anything. Now if you will excuse me I have my jog to finish"

"I'll come with you than. Keep you safe" "no thanks Jacob I'm good" she than jogs away as she replaces her earphones.

I turn to Jacob and motion her "I'll keep an eye on her" he says and takes off as he phases.

**Jacobs POV**

I like her she's a take charge kind of girl. I carefully follow her as she keeps a medium pace.

I cant help staring at her ass, it looks awesome in the tight pants she is wearing.

We come to a small stream in the woods and she stops. She stretches out her arms and legs than cracks her neck.

She removes her trainers and than her pants and sports bra.

She is stood in only her panties and my god she is beautiful.

I can feel myself getting turned on. She slowly loosens her hair and steps into the water.

if you think about my niece in that way again Jacob I'll kick your ass. Its bad enough with Embry and Clarabelle

Sorry man a little hard not to

He huffs and I wine a little which seems to startle Chrissie.

She looks around for the sound as her arm guards her breasts.

"Who's there" she asks, but its not in a scared tone. She quickly gets out and puts her cloths back on as she looks around.

She rush's off in the direction of the cabin and I carefully follow her.

**Chrissies POV**

I know Sam had someone follow me. His thoughts are not exactly quiet.

I know I shouldn't have started the teasing but I couldn't help it.

He has rather an overactive imagination. The things he can see himself doing to me.

I have to suppress a giggle when I hear Sam telling him off in his head.

But even that doesn't suppress his imagination; I must admit I'm kind of glad.

When he whines I know he will have expected me to hear him. I scan around and can see the wolf but keep looking. "Who's there" I throw in for good measure. I climb out the water and get dressed than rush away. But he of course follows me home.

I make it back to the cabin and decide to take a shower.

The thoughts running through his head are one hell of a turn on.

But being the innocent little virgin I am I wont act on how I am feeling.

After my shower I head down to the kitchen to find my dad and one of the wolf pack.

I know who it is now from the thoughts in his head. He is the one who followed me in the woods.

"Chrissie honey you remember Jacob from last night at Sam's right" my dad says to me

"Yeah I remember, hello Jacob" "Jacob came by to invite you to the beach" "me and the gang are going cliff diving. Clarabelle and Christa have gone there already with Embry and Seth. So do you fancy coming with me"

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Let me put on my bikini and than we can go"

He nods and smiles as the vision of me in a bikini pop into his head. I smile and head upstairs.

We arrive at the cliff to find everyone there "about time. We've been waiting for you" Clarabelle says

"Yeah these guys don't think you'll dive. They say you're to shy and delicate" Christa tells me

I grin and remove my shorts and t-shirt.

"The first time is scary. I could jump with you" Jacob says

I walk away and take my stance. Than run forward and launch myself off the edge. I twist around and grin as I fall and hit the water.

I come back up for air as Clarabelle and Christa cheer. They soon follow me over.

We head back up together and the guys all looked shocked.

"Anybody see that story on the news where three girls where thought to have committed suicide on a suspension bridge" I ask them

"Yeah they turned out to be diving off of it for fun" Paul says

"That's because it was fun" Clarabelle tells him

"Wait that was you guys" Jacob says. I pretend to curtsy with a dress and they all laugh

"Hold up wasn't it said that two of those same girls where also arrested last month for car surfing" Leah asks us

"Hell yes we where dad was not happy. But he found the funny side to it in the end" I look at my watch and quickly dress

"I got to go I'm meeting some old friends in town. I'll see you all later" I say running off

I arrive at the Cullen's and Edward meets me at the door.

"Hey Edward" I say as I hug him and see a girl behind him.

She seems shy and most certainly human.

"Who's your friend Edward" I say. He turns and smiles at her.

"This is my girlfriend/fiancé Bella swan. Bella this is Chrissie uley"

"Uley as in…." "Sam uley yes" "its nice to meet you Bella"

Does she know what you are I ask Edward

"She knows everything about us and the woolpack Chrissie" Bella than looks at me in surprise.

"You know about Edward and the others" "three years for the Cullen's" "cool so how did you meet them and find out"

"Carlisle saved me from a fight with a newborn vampire. Well you see the smell of a vampire isn't hard to sniff out"

She looks to Edward but I cant read her mind

"I cant read her thoughts at all How come?" I ask Edward

"Neither can I and I have no idea why" "you're a vampire who can read minds also" she asks and I shake my head

"No I'm not a vampire, I'm a wolf. But it stays between us"

"Are you a part of the pack. Jake never said there was another female that phased"

"You know Jacob. You cant tell him about me. Nobody can know what I am"

"Chrissie isn't just a wolf and we don't know how they will react to the news" "I can totally keep it to myself" "thank you Bella" "no problem"

**Jacobs POV**

I have made my way over to the Cullen's to check if they have seen the intruders.

I hear laughing as I knock and the door is opened by Esme.

"Jacob we didn't expect you" "sorry but I was nearby and came to see if you had seen the intruders" she leads me inside and I see Bella.

I than see the back of a girls head "please tell me that is a vegetarian" I say low enough that she wont hear me

"Hello Jacob what are you doing here" the girl says and she turns to me with her head down in the way she always does.

"Chrissie what the hell are you doing here" I ask her

I feel the need to protect her from these leeches.

"I'm visiting my friends what are you doing here" "that's not what we are discussing. Your uncle would not be happy to find you here. He and the Cullen's are enemies"

"Than what are you doing here? Besides Jacob my uncle doesn't control me.

I will see my friends if I so wish. Nobody can tell me otherwise"

"Jacob Chrissie is perfectly safe her. She has been our friend for over three years now" Edward says

That doesn't make her safe leech not with bloodsuckers I glare at him and a small growl escapes my lips

"You know when you growl its kind of hot" Chrissie says and my head snaps over to her.

"Shit did I just say that out loud" she asks Bella who nods and I see the blush rise in her cheeks.

"I really need to leave now" she says as she goes to rush past me.

I grab her round the waist and bring her round so she is pressed against my chest.

Her head is lowered as always, I place my hand under her chin and lift it to look in her eyes.

That's when it hits me; I feel the pull to her instantly.

She pulls out of my grip and races from the house. My head is spinning and by the time I think to go after her she is nowhere to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chrissies POV**

I ran into the trees and climbed the nearest one. My heart was hammering and my mind was whirling.

I had just imprinted on Jacob black and if his reaction was anything to go on he had done so on me.

I couldn't focus on anything but his face, his lips and being pressed against his chest.

I saw him rush into the woods past my tree in a panic

"Chrissie come back please. Where are you Chrissie?"

I remained quiet unable to bring myself to speak. He stripped down and phased than took off into the woods.

I waited a while and than climbed down the tree as Edward came to my side.

"You got scared huh" he says "I didn't know what else to do so I ran. What am I going to do Edward? I have stopped this happening for five years. I don't know what to do"

"You'll figure it out. I know you will"

I decided to take a slow walk back to the cabin. I need time to think and be alone.

I still had no idea what I was going to do about Jacob.

He is my imprint and I his, where soul mates. But I'm also scared about what that means.

I still don't totally understand the dynamics of imprinting and what it all means.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn to find my Uncle Sam.

"You scared me uncle Sam" "I thought you weren't afraid of anything" he says grinning

"Fine you startled me than" "I don't want you going to the Cullen's anymore" "you have no say in what I do. You may not get along with them but that is your problem.

They have been my friends for three years Sam. I don't plan on changing that because of problems you both have. I won't give up my second family for anyone"

"Your second family" he asks "there like family to me Sam. Esme is the mother I always wanted but never had.

Carlisle is my best friend. Emmett's my cuddly uncle, Edwards the responsible brother.

Alice is the fashionable sister who can shop till she drops.

Rose is the take no shit sister and jazzy baby is the fun loving uncle who likes to get into trouble with me"

"There not always safe to be around" "I've never had any problems Sam I won't change my mind ever"

"Fine but at least take Jacob with you when you visit them"

"I do not need an escort or a chaperone like you gave me on my run this morning. I knew he was there Sam and I had my fun" with that he laughs out loud

"You certainly did have your fun with him. He was a bundle of testosterone after that" I giggle now and smile

"Its late and I need to eat and sleep so goodnight Sam and I mean what I said. There my friends" he nods and I leave him

**Jacobs POV**

I sat in the woods watching the house. Somewhere inside my imprint was there, my reason for living.

I wanted to be near her, hold her. But if I tried she would probably freak out and run.

A window opens upstairs and I see my girl. She has her head leaning out the window and I whine.

Her head shoots up and she looks around to find me.

I duck further into the trees and she goes back inside.

I hear Sam calling me and turn and head in his direction. When I reach him he does not look happy.

I phase back and replace my pants as he glares at me.

"I know she's your imprint Jake but I am warning you. I already did this with Embry and set. If you hurt her I will kill you"

"I would never hurt her Sam. I don't have it in me to do such a thing"

"I'm still warning you. Also stop with the thoughts in your head. I don't need to see what you're thinking about doing with her. Plus sheds more shy around guys than Clarabelle so take it slow" "I promise I will"

The next day I arrive at Chrissies as she is coming out the front door.

She sees me and lowers her head as a blush rises up her face and she moves her hair behind her ear.

I can hear her heartbeat pick up and I smile.

"Hello Chrissie" "hey Jacob" "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today"

"I promised to go shopping with Alice and rose today, sorry"

"That's cool maybe when you're done you could give me a call"

I hand her a piece of paper with my number and she nods and smiles

"Ok I will. I should go" "need a lift over there" "sure"

We where sat in silence but it was a comfortable silence.

I could see her from the corner of my eye, she kept stealing quick glances my way and I found myself grinning like a Cheshire cat

"So what are you going shopping for" I ask her

"A dress for the party its Bella and Edward's graduation. She invited me yesterday" "good I'm going also" "good"

We soon arrived at the Cullen's and she turns to me smiling

"Thanks for the lift Jacob" "you're welcome call me later" "I will" she leans over and places a soft kiss on my cheek before she rush's from the car and inside the house.

**Chrissies POV**

I quickly shut the door and lean against it. What made me kiss him I will never know? I just couldn't help myself he is so cute.

He is seriously fuckable, no bad mind.

I hear Edward laughing from the other room

"Stay out of my head Edward. I am warning you" I yell at him which makes him laugh harder. I enter the room and glare at him

"Keep your mouth shut or else" I warn him "my lips are sealed" "keep it that way. Where's rose and Alice"

"Picking up Bella, I hope you don't mind that she is joining you" "of course I don't. It will give us a chance to get to know each other better" I say and he smiles

We are all in the dress shop now I and Bella are sat down while Alice and rose rush around picking out dresses for us both.

They have always loved to shop, me not so much. I prefer my jumpers and jeans. They come back over and hand us each an armful of dresses.

"Go try them on and than we can decide on which one looks best on you" Bella and I roll our eyes but do as she says.

I put on the first dress its pink with glitter on it. It's nice but I'm not really a pink person.

I step out and frown at Alice. "Alice I hate pink and you know I do" "but you look pretty in pink Chrissie"

"Blue or black but no pink Alice ever. Do we have a deal" "we have a deal" I than return to my cubical to change into the next dress.

This one is a mixture of blue and pink and not so bad. But it's a little long for my liking I like to be able to move easy and long dresses don't allow that.

I decide this one is a definite no and move onto the next one. It is once again pink and I so want to throttle Alice.

It has spaghetti straps and is short, just coming to below my ass.

Its low cut and for some reason I wonder if Jake will like it also. I head out and smile at Alice.

"Ok this one I actually like Alice even though it is pink. I think I'll get this one I just need shoes and accessories to go with it"

She grins and holds them up to me "you know I would choose it didn't you" she just grins and hands me the items.

Bella drops me off at the cabin and than leaves. I head in and up to my room to put away my items.

Once there put away I lie down on my bed and pull out my phone.

I promised Jacob we could hang out and I won't go back on it. I pull out his number and dial again.

"Hello" "hey Jacob" "Chrissie you're back. Did you have fun" "sort of I guess" "sort of" "shopping with Alice is a nightmare but I got a pretty dress for the party"

"I cant wait to see it you'll be beautiful" "thanks so do you still want to hang out with me today" "definitely where are you and I'll come pick you up" "I'm at home" "I'm on my way" "see you soon" "see you soon baby"

He hangs up and I blush at the fact he called me baby. I than rush downstairs to wait for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jacobs POV**

I pulled up on my bike and made my way to the door. She opened it smiling and my smile was almost face splitting.

"So where do you want to hang out" she asks me

"I thought we could go for a ride" I say motioning to my bike and hope she isn't scared of motorcycles.

"I love motorcycles I miss mine. I wanted to drive it down here but dad said no. I think he was worried I would pull stunts"

I couldn't believe it she was absolute perfection. I grabbed the helmet and she quirked her eyebrow.

"I am so not wearing that Jacob. Me and a helmet is a no, we can leave that behind" "I just want you to be safe is all"

"Than I'll sit in front of you I'm sure I'll be safe there right" I nod and smile as she takes the helmet and places it inside the cabin.

I straddle my bike and she eases herself in front of me. I feel her ass press against my groin and I let out a small growl near her ear that causes her to shudder. I need to keep my thoughts to myself. This is going to be a long hard ride.

We reached the part of the beach that is always deserted and I swing my leg over the bike. I take her hand and help her off the bike.

"So what are we going to do at the beach than" she asks bouncing on her toes

"Go for a walk to start off if that's ok" "yeah it is"

We head down the beach in silence until she stops and looks out across the water.

"I always loved the ocean, its so calming. The sounds it makes and the sway of the water. But it's not as peaceful as the woods. I could spend forever in them" she says and I smile.

"Want to play twenty questions" I say "sounds like fun lets find somewhere so sit down" we head over to some rocks and take a seat.

"Ok favourite colour" she asks me "pink because your cheeks turn pink a lot when you blush" she blush's again

"What's yours" "blues and blacks mostly but I'm beginning to love brown because it's the colour of your eyes" she says smiling and than turns away

"Middle name" "Samantha what's yours" "emporium" "how tall are you" "six-seven you" "five-six" "birthday" "august thirteenth, you" "September twenty second" "how old are you" "eighteen you" "seventeen" "favourite animal" "wolves" "me to there awesome"

She smiles at me and I smile back. I'm about to lean in and kiss her

"Hey guys what you up to" Seth yells and I look up to see him and the entire gang.

"Where playing twenty questions" Chrissie says smiling at them

"Chrissie can I talk to you" Clarabelle says and she nods and stands up than follows her.

**Chrissies POV**

We headed far enough away that nobody could hear us than Clarabelle turned to me smiling.

"So you seem to like Jacob but is it fare when one of you could imprint and walk away" she says

"Wont happen" "how can you know that" "because we imprinted on each other. He's mine and I'm his"

She grins and pulls me into a hug

"You smell like vampire where have you been" "the Cullen's. Well with Alice and rose. We went to get a dress for the party next week. You know I don't own a dress as does Alice" "so does you imprinting mean where telling everyone" I sigh at this

I know she wants to tell Embry about herself but now is not the time. I shake my head and hers drops

"I want to tell him so bad Chrissie. Christa wants to tell Seth. Why don't you want to tell Jacob" "you know why Clarabelle" I yell at her

I know the others heard that and I run my fingers through my hair.

"Leave it alone please" I ask her "I don't like using the alpha commands but I will if I feel the need to do you understand me"

She nods and smiles and we than head back over to the guys.

"Everything ok we heard you yelling" Jacob says to me

"Everything's fine we just had a little talk but it's all sorted" he nods and smiles as I sit down beside me.

I have left the others and made my way home. I enter the cabin to find my dad and Leah on the sofa.

There hands and mouths are all over each other.

"Holy shit" I yell and they both jump apart in seconds as they right there cloths and have a guilty look in there eyes.

"Sweetie we need to sit down and talk" my dad says moving forward and I back away with my hands raised.

"Chrissie please don't be mad" Leah says sadly

My head has lowered and I am grinning a little.

"Can I call you mummy" I say in playful tone as I look up smiling.

She rush's forward and pulls me into a hug "I am so glad that you are ok with this" "I am but Clarabelle and Christa are another thing. As is your mum and Seth. But I'm cool with it Leah"

"I wasn't expecting that" my dad says "you can't help who you fall for. So does that mean where staying"

"Yeah it does but we will need to return home to pack and such" "when do we do that" "soon tomorrow actually I wanted to get it done" "where will we be living"

"Right here I spoke to the owner and he's ok with us permenantly renting the place" "yay so who's telling Christa and Clarabelle, not me" "not me" Leah says smiling at my dad

"Well than I guess that would be me than" "good luck daddy"

I and Leah are at the top of the stairs; my dad has just told my sisters about him and Leah. All is quiet but it's about to blow.

"Oh my shit dad Leah is Chrissies best friend. What are you thinking" Clarabelle yells

"I'm in love Clarabelle I can't help who I fall for" "but she's young enough to be our sister, your daughter" Leah cringes by my side and I pat her leg.

"Chrissie is going to go nuts when you tell her" Christa adds

I descend the stairs and they all turn to me

"You heard than huh. What you going to say" Clarabelle asks

"I'm telling you both to back down" "excuse me are you not angry. Dad and your best friend"

"I'm happy for them both. There happy and that's all that matters to me. Would you like us yelling at you if Embry had been dad's age?"

"Well that would be my choice" "exactly and this is there's. I wont ruin there happiness by being a brat"

"I expected you to be the angriest at them" "but I'm not. I was grossed out at catching them on the sofa. But I'm totally happy for them you should try it also. I think they make an awesome couple"

"You caught them on the sofa" Christa says and I laugh and nod

"can you guys be good with this Leah's worried you'll act odd" "its going to be a little weird I wont lie but we'll get over it" "good girls you can come down Leah" she enters the room and dad pulls her to his side as she smiles.

Clarabelle and Christa smile at me and nod

"There cool with it all now" Leah lets out a happy sigh

"So how do we tell your mum" I say and her eyes go wide

"This is going to be fun" I say smiling

Thankfully sue took it surprisingly well and didn't try to kill them both.

Sam was a little shocked but than understand. You don't choose your imprint and besides dad and Leah where certainly made for each other.

I know everyone will find it hard to get used to, but it will be ok.

Today we are heading back to Seattle to pack up our belongings and deal with the move.

I place my bag in the car and am spun around to face a sad looking Jacob.

"You're leaving where you going to say goodbye. Where your sisters going to say goodbye to Seth and Embry"

His tone is becoming hurt and angry and I place my hands on either side of his face

"I'll be back in a couple of days Jacob. We need to go back and pack up and such. At the most I'll be four days"

"I don't want you to even be gone that long I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to Jacob your good friend, but I have to go"

"Than let me get my truck and you can ride with me. We can bring things back in my truck and I can still see you"

"Only if it's ok with your dad" "he'll be totally ok with it. Give me ten minutes" "ok Jacob"

We where now on our way home, Jacob, Embry and Seth have all decided to tag along.

I know how hard it is for them to not want to be away from there imprints.

Embry and Clarabelle are in his car. My dad, Leah, Christa and Seth are in dad's car.

I and Jake are sat in silence as we follow the others down the road.

"You said I was your friend. Is that all you will ever see me as" Jacob says

"I don't know. I really like you Jacob" "but I can tell there's a but coming" "but relationships scare me a little. My parents was so not rosy and my first and last boyfriend wasn't nice at all"

His hands gripped the steering wheel and went white

"Jacob please calm down" I ask as I place my hand on his leg and his grip loosens.

"What made you tense up Jake" "wasn't nice how. Did he hurt you?" "Sometimes he did but he got it right back. In fact the last time he came at me resulted in a long hospital stay for him.

The baseball bat I had sort of connected with his face.

I was arrested but all charges where dropped because the witnesses said he came at me and I was defending myself"

"What set him off each time" "everything and anything really" "such as" "if a guy would talk to me, if I wore a skirt or make-up, anything at all"

"I would never do that to you. I care about you to much, would giving me a chance be hard" "I don't know Jacob. Give me a day or two to think it over and than ask me again ok"

He caressed the side of my face and nodded. I think I know my answer already.

After the four hour drive we all pulled up outside the house.

I jumped out and stretched, I could feel jakes eyes on me and I turned to him smiling as he blushed.

"Ok pack up all the easy stuff that we can take with us girls. The moving van will be here shortly and me and the boys will help load it up" my dad says

Before I can move I am tackled to the floor by something hairy.

I look up to see my cousin's dog storm and herself.

"You're home I missed you" she says as I stand "I missed you to nessa. Where moving away" "what when" "right now actually. Where going back to la push. Its only four hours away and I will visit all the time and you can visit us"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" "it was only decided last night. Let's go and talk. We can leave storm here. Jake could you take him and tie him up in the back garden"

"No problem. See you soon" I smile and lead nessa away.

We head for the park and take a seat "there all wolves" she says and I nod

Vanessa is like me and my sisters in a way. She is a witch also.

"Yeah they are there from the pack back home. There also our imprints" "no wonder you guys are moving. Which one is yours than"

"The one that took storm from me, my friend Leah is dads, the younger one Seth is Christa's and Embry is Clarabelle's"

"So do they know about you guys yet?"

"No they don't but they almost caught us once. The Cullen's live nearby also"

"Well than I am so visiting. I miss shopping with Alice" "I don't it was hell"

We both laugh and I turn back towards the house

"Lets get back than. I don't want Jake to worry. He's really sweet like that" she nods and we get up than head back

The house is all packed up now and ready to go. But I have one last thing I need to do.

"I need to go say goodbye to someone dad. I won't be gone long" I say. He nods and smiles.

"Need me to come with you" Jacob asks and I smile and shake my head

"Thanks but no I need to do this alone Jacob" I than walk away.

I come to a spot in the woods and take a seat. I take a deep breath as a tear rolls from my eye.

"I came to say goodbye mum. I miss you we all miss you. I wish I could tell daddy the truth but I don't know how. He would probably hate me, the daughter that killed her mother. But you know I had no choice, I couldn't let you hurt people I am made to protect them" more tears fall as I remember the day.

/I was sat in the middle of the woods as always. Since phasing I found this place the most peaceful.

I leaned against the tree and I sighed. I wanted to tell my family what I was but being more meant I couldn't. A scream had me out of my thoughts instantly.

That's when I smelled it a vampire. I phased in record speed and ran towards the smell and screams.

A young girl was being stalked by a vampire my mother.

I put myself between them and I growled. The young girl was whimpering behind me and I took a quick glance to see my cousin nessa.

My mother growled and I turned to her growling myself. How could she do this, I thought she was different.

I never expected her to become one of the evil vampires that I was made to kill.

She made to jump on me and I pounced tearing her apart in seconds. I phased back and turned to nessa.

"Nessa I need you to light her on fire now" she nods and raises her hand in seconds my mother is alight and gone.

"Why didn't you tell me what you where" nessa asks me

"I haven't told anyone nessa and you can't say anything to anyone. About me or what just happened to my mum understand/

Tears stream down my face as I remember. How could I ever tell my dad the truth?

Mum never left I killed her because I had no choice.

This is something that will remain with me and me alone.

The next day we are home and everything is already in place. I have been quiet and wanting to be alone since my trip to the woods.

Jacob has been by every day and I know he is worried about me but I need to be alone.

I also feel the need to phase and it needs to be soon.

I throw off my covers and jump out of bed. I grab some shorts and a crop top. I think I'll go for a run past the treaty line.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jacobs POV**

I am so worried about Chrissie. She has been sad since we packed and left.

She doesn't want anyone near her and spends all her time in her room.

I look up at a sound and see her exit the house. She stretches out her arms above her head and than stretches her calves.

She than starts a slow jog into the woods. I decide to follow her and just watch her.

She starts to pick up the pace and turns her jog into a run. She soon cross's the treaty line and I follow.

She keeps going till she reaches the Cullen's and goes inside.

I want to follow her but I don't. She may not appreciate that I have been following her around the woods.

So instead I take a seat and wait for her to exit

**Chrissies POV**

I called out to Edward to let him know that I was going to be running straight through.

I need to phase and Jacob is following me no worries I'll explain to the others thanks Edward

I run straight into the house and through than out the back and away.

I knew Jacob had stopped at the other side to wait for me. I felt bad about tricking him but I desperately need to phase and go for a real run.

I have been running around for two hours now and feel a lot calmer.

I head back to where I left my cloths and phase back. I dress and than head back to the Cullen's.

When I arrive I hear Jacob and Edward yelling at each other.

There arguing about where I am "where the hell is she leech" "I told you she didn't stay long and than took off out the back to continue her run" "I don't believe you"

I head inside and Jake is by my side in seconds. He pulls me to him for a hug and a smile.

"I worried about you. Where have you been" he says to me

"I was out for a long run in the woods. What's got you so worried Jake"

"I just couldn't find you and I got scared. I like to know where you are" "I'm sorry Jake and I'm sorry I've been ignoring you for the past couple of days.

I just needed some alone time, I tell you what why don't we go see a movie tonight, just me and you" I say smiling up at him. The grin on his face is wonderful.

"I would really like that" I hug him close and he pulls me to him

Sorry about this Edward it's cool Chrissie. He really loves you and that's a good thing thanks big brother. I think I love him to I know you do

Than you should stop reading my mind he smiles and I smile back

That night we arrive at the cinema in jakes rabbit "what would you like to see" Jacob asks me smiling

"Something romantic or scary" I say "I'll go see what's showing wait here"

He heads over to check and I lean against the car and close my eyes.

Maybe I should make a move on Jacob tonight, show him that I like him to.

I feel a hand on my waist and open my eyes expecting to see Jacob. Instead I see a tall blond man smiling at me.

"Well hello there gorgeous" he says with a creepy purr

"Get your hands off of me now" "sorry but I don't feel like it" his hands move down and cup my ass.

I am about to attack him when he is pulled away from me by a growling Jacob.

"Keep your hands off of her asshole" the man is about to say something when he realises just how tall and toned Jacob is.

He quickly turns tail and runs off. I move towards Jake and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thanks Jake that guy was a serious creep" "nobody touches my girl" he says as his arms wrap around me

"so what are we watching than" "there's either face punch or a romance called love actually" "can we watch the romance I already saw face punch" "sounds good to me come on"

We have been watching the movie for half an hour now. Jake keeps stealing glances at me and I like it. He uses the old clique and stretches out so he can place an arm around my shoulder.

"Jacob" "yeah" he says a little worried "if you wanted to have me closer you could have just said" the look on his face priceless. I stand up and than take a seat in his lap and snuggle into him.

"Well does this mean I have an answer to my question" he asks.

In response I reach up and place a soft kiss on his lips. He grips my hips and moans. I pull back before he can deepen it and he grins.

We arrive home and he walks me to the door holding my hand.

I turn to look at him as he pulls me to hum for a hot kiss. My hands grip his shoulders as the front door opens.

We both turn to see my dad and I blush

"I'm going back inside I'll expect you in very soon" he says

He than closes the door and I start to giggle as Jake joins me. I place one last kiss on his lips

"Goodnight Jacob" "sweet dreams baby" "you to" I than head inside

**Jacobs POV**

Tonight was amazing she agreed to be my girl. I have never been so happy in my life.

She is absolutely perfect and she is all mine. I jump out the van and take off into the woods to start my patrol.

The guys all start cheering in my head and giving there congrats. I thank them all and smile.

The next morning I arrive at Chrissies and her dad lets me inside.

"She's up in her room asleep Jake. Feel free to go wake her up" he says

I smile and run up the stairs to her room. She is laid atop the covers wearing a tank top and lace panties.

The tank top has risen up to show off her stomach. She looks so peaceful in her sleep.

"Jacob" the moan escapes her lips as she grips onto the bed covers and bites her lip "mmmm" her back arches and I smile.

She seems to be having sexy dreams about me. I brush my hand along her inner thigh and she bolts forward awake,

I grin at her and she smiles.

"What where you dreaming about huh, my name was said and you where moaning"

She blushes more than usual and stands up. She pushes me back against the door and tip toes to place a kiss on my lips.

"I could tell you but than I would have to kill you, and I kind of prefer you alive" she says grinning at me

I grab her hips and spin us around as I press her into the door.

She grips my arms and I grin at her. There is a knock on her door and she frowns.

"What's up" she asks her eyes never leaving mine

"Leah and I are going out and Clarabelle and Chrissie left already. Will you be ok for the day" her dad asks her

"Yeah Jake and I are going to spend the day here, he'll keep me company" "alright than we'll see you later" "bye daddy"

He than leaves and we hear the door close. My lips crash upon hers and she moans into my mouth.

I press myself against her and I can feel myself getting hard. I move my mouth down her neck and leave small kisses and nips that cause her to make little squeals of pleasure.

I push her tank top up and she pulls away "to fast Jacob I'm not ready, sorry"

I place a kiss to her forehead and smile "you don't need to be sorry baby. I just can't help myself around you. I'll go downstairs while you get ready" I kiss her softly and leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Chrissies POV**

I didn't want him to stop but it was too soon. He left the room and I missed his touch instantly.

I looked out the window and calmed my breathing. I need to take a shower and maybe it will calm me faster.

When I get downstairs Jake is sat watching me with a smile.

I go to sit down beside him but he pulls me into his lap with a smile

"So what are we doing today" he asks me as his hand draws lazy circles on my thigh.

"We could sit and watch a movie" I say as my hand plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. He growls and grips my thigh.

"It's not a good idea for you to do that" he tells me "why not" I ask as I continue

He soon has me pinned to the couch under him. My breathing picks up and my heart rate accelerates.

He leans down to my ear and growls as he press's his erection between my legs and nips at my neck he than pulls back grinning.

"Because you're turning me on really bad" without thinking I grind myself upwards against him and he growls again.

"You're not playing fare baby" "nobody said I had to play fare" I say grinning at him with innocent eyes.

I grind against him again I know I shouldn't be teasing him. But I just can't stop myself.

He grabs my hands in his left and moves his right hand to my breast and squeezes gently. I arch into his touch and he grins at me.

I try to free my hands I desperately need to touch him but his grip tightens. If I had been human it would have seriously hurt.

I wrap my leg around him to bring him closer to me. My eyes close and I moan as I feel him press against me.

His hand makes its way under my t-shirt and pulls my bra aside as his hand presses against skin.

It's so electric and the feeling is so overpowering. I manage to pull one of my hands out of his grasp and grip my shirt.

He moves my top up and his mouth moves over my breast as he sucks it into his mouth.

His tongue is flicking over my nipple and driving me crazy.

"Holy fucking shit, oh fuck Jacob" his hand moves down and unsnaps my jeans.

As he is about to push his hand inside my pants the door swings open and my dad doesn't look happy.

"What the hell is this" he yells as I right my clothing and Jacob stands up

"I'm sorry Adam things went further than we planned" Jacob says to him.

"I'll say it did I think you should go home Jacob. My daughter and I need to speak so leave now" Jake places a kiss to my head and leaves

"What where you thinking, you hardly know him" he yells at me

"You hypocrite you hardly know Leah and you two are at it already" I yell back

"That is totally different Chrissie" "of course it is because its you. I am not a child anymore I can make my own choices,

I have been so understanding about yours and Leah's relationship. I haven't kicked off at all so show me the same restraints"

"You're my daughter and I like to think you haven't done anything with boys. But I know there was more before Jake right"

"Wrong daddy Jacob is the only guy I have ever let get that close/ I trust him with my life he's my everything and I love him daddy"

"I know you do baby. I'll call him and apologize" "good I'm going for a run" I than dart up the stairs to change.

It's been a couple of days and Jake and I have not had any alone time.

Tonight is the party at the Cullen's and I can't wait. I need to relax and have some serious fun.

I curled my hair and left it down. Put on my make-up and some jewellery.

I put on the short dress and strapped heels and topped it off with my black leather jacket.

A knock sounded at my door "come on in" Clarabelle entered and her jaw dropped

"Wow you're actually wearing a dress I expected you to wear jeans"

"I told you Alice made me buy a dress. You ready to go"

"Isn't Jake taking you there" "he has a pack meeting with Sam and said it was council business and that he would meet us there with Embry and Seth"

"Ok than me and Christa are ready to go" I nod and follow her out the room.

**Jacobs POV**

We rushed to the Cullen's to be with the girls. The party had been going on for an hour already.

We went inside and I looked around for Chrissie. I couldn't find her, none of these girls looked like her.

"Get your hand off of my ass" I know that voice.

I head over to a girl in a short pink dress. Mike Newton has his hand on her ass as she tries to shove him away. I grab his hand and growl at him.

"Keep your hands off my girl or you wont have any" I say

Chrissie moves to my side and the guy gulps. I shove him away and he darts off. I pull Chrissie against my chest and she wraps her arms around me

"Sorry I didn't make it sooner" "I'm just glad you're here now. Most of the boys here are all horny sacks of shit. That looser was number seven on the list of assholes that grabbed my ass. Jazz baby scared them all off"

"I'll have to think him. I also need to thank Alice" "how come"

"For her choice in dresses you are stunningly beautiful. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands to myself"

"Your hands I don't mind being on me. I like them on me" "that's very good to know" I say as my hands move down and cup her ass so I can pull her closer to me

"So Mr Black will I be getting a dance tonight" "you ma'am can have anything you ask for" "that's very good to know"

We both giggle and I than lean in and capture her lips. I hear a lot of the guys grumble and make comments about wanting my girl but she's all mine forever.

"I didn't know you two where dating" I hear Bella say and turn to look at her.

I still feel love for Bella and probably always be.

I feel Chrissie pull away from me and I turn to see her walking away.

I rush after her and find her in the garden. She is stood wiping away at her cheeks as her chest heaves with silent sobs.

I head over and without seeing me she walks away. I rush to her and spin her to look at me

"Baby what's wrong" I ask her worried "you're actually asking me that. I saw the way you both looked at each other. What am I Jacob, fun when she's not around when she's with my brother? Am I just a toy to you" she screams as tears run down her face

"Baby no I love you with all my heart. I want only you forever"

"Than explain Bella, Tell me what she is to you" she demands

"I thought I was in love with her once but I wasn't. I didn't realise what love was until I met you. I have never felt this way before. When I see you, hold you and touch you. You drive me crazy"

"Do you still love her Jake" "yes" she goes to leave and I stop her "yes but not like I love you. I love her as only a friend. I love you with all my heart, I need you" I say into her ear

Small sobs escape her and her arms wrap around my waist "do you promise" "I promise"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Chrissies POV**

The love in her eyes hurt so bad and the thoughts in his head hurt more. But I know what he said was true.

We re-enter the house once I have composed myself. I look over to Edward and Bella and she scowls at me

if she scowls at me like that again Edward I'll slap her. I don't care who she is I tell him don't worry about it I'll talk to her

"I'm going to get a drink do you want one" I ask Jacob and he nods. I smile and give him a quick kiss as I walk off

I see Bella head over to Jake and start talking to him in an angry tone.

"Where you going to tell me about her" "its none of your business Bella" "you're my friend so yes it is" "no Bella its not. Like you said you're my friend and not my keeper"

"But her why her Jake Anyone but her" "why Bella what do you have against her"

I know what she is planning and head back over to them

"Here you Jake" I say handing him his drink "Bella and I need to talk" I say as I drag her away. I pull her into an empty room and close the door.

"I may not be able to read your mind but I know what you where going to do. You where going to tell him a secret that isn't your to tell because you still want him even though you have my brother. Isn't one great guy enough for you Bella you feel the need to ruin mine and jakes happiness. What do you have against me?"

"You're his imprint and you're lying to him" "he's my imprint also Bella. It kills me to keep secrets from him. I feel the pain right here" I tell her placing my hand over my heart

"Do you love him" she asks me "with all my heart" "than why can't you tell him the truth" "I'm scared"

"You're scared I can't imagine it" "everyone gets scared Bella even me" "I'm sorry you won't have any trouble from me. I want the best for Jake. Could we try to be friends" "yeah"

I place my arm around her shoulder and we leave the room.

Edward and Jake look over to us it's ok Edward where good I'm glad we reach them and I smile

"Everything ok" Jacob asks and I nod with a smile

"Yep where good Bella and I where discussing a shopping trip we had planned with Alice"

He nods and pulls me to him smiling "where needed in the back room" Edward says to Jacob

"Cant it wait I promised Chrissie a dance" he says

Something is going down and it's not good I'll tell you later Chrissie Edward says and I nod "go ahead Jacob we can dance afterwards" I say to him

"I don't want to leave you on your own" "I'll go find Clarabelle don't worry" he kisses me softly and leaves

Mike Newton is instantly by my side smiling like a dork

"Would you care to dance" he says "yeah I would but not with you. Understand this I have a boyfriend who I love and that is not you. So take your cheesy ass away from me before I give you a cranium crack" I say through gritted teeth as I shove past him

Not long after Jake comes back and wraps his arms around me "hey Jake is everything alright now" "yeah but its getting late we should be going home"

"But I didn't get my dance" I whine at him "tough its time to go" he yells.

My eyes tear up and I shove past him and leave the house

**Jacobs POV**

I didn't mean to raise my voice with her but I was worried. She rushed from the house and I chased after her.

I found her by the car sobbing and tried to pull her into my arms. She started to push me away in anger as she hit my chest.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm tired from work and I got ratty at you I shouldn't have"

"No you shouldn't have it's not my fault you're tired Jacob" she says with a hiccup and a sob

I pull her to me and rub soothing circles on her back.

"Do you forgive me" I ask her nervously "always Jacob. I could forgive you anything I love you silly. Just don't yell at me ever again because if you do I'll castrate you"

"I can live with that baby is it ok for us to go home now" she nods and places a soft kiss on my lips

We pull up outside of the cabin and pile out the two cars

"We have to go to work" Embry says "but it's only been a couple hours since you got off work" Clarabelle says

"Yeah we know but Sam called us in on an urgent job" Seth says "than you had best be going" Chrissie tells us.

She's still a little sad about my outburst I can tell. I pull her in for a hard kiss and she grips my shirt. I pull back and move my mouth to her ear.

"I am sorry" I whisper "I know you are. You best go Sam wont wait" I nod and we all pile back in my truck than leave.

I will so be making it up to her for a while.

**Chrissies POV**

Once the guys left I sighed and Clarabelle placed a hand on my shoulder

"He didn't mean it you know" "it still hurt all the same. I need to get changed and go back to the Cullen's. We need to find out what's going on" "want us to join you" I nod

We arrive through teleportation at the house and Carlisle smiles at us

"We've been expecting you" he says "what's going on Carlisle I know its something big" I tell him

"A large amount of newborns are on there way here. They have been created to wipe us out so that there true maker can kill Bella.

Edward killed her mate when he tried to kill Bella and now she wants her revenge. A mate for a mate"

"I see so what's the plan" "we fight them. The pack are going to join us in the fight also. If we don't stop them the town will be in danger"

"Where in also at least I am" I turn to my sisters and they nod "where all in"

"You realise you will be exposed" Edward says and I nod

"When the time id right yes" "you'll need to train with us" jazz says

"I know how to fight them jazz baby we can train alone. I don't want to tell the pack yet because it could distract them so after the fight is best" they all nod

The next morning I head down to the kitchen to find only Jacob. He is busy making breakfast and turns around to place bacon on a plate.

"Hey baby are you hungry" he says "Jacob what are you doing" "making breakfast" "making amends for yesterday" he stops and frowns

"I feel really bad about it" I go over and hug him and his arms wrap around me

"I told you I forgave you" "you did but I could tell you where only saying it to make me feel better. So I am making it up to you we have the house to ourselves all day, so it's just you and me" "good that sounds perfect"

I have spent the entire day with Jacob. We've watched movies, played computer games and talked.

I love spending time with him but its coming to patrol time.

Today there going to train with the Cullen's and my sisters and I will train in the mountains.

The door swings open to reveal Embry and Clarabelle.

"Hey guys have fun today" she asks wiggling her eyebrows

"Yeah but not the kind you're thinking of. You're sick in the head" I tell her as Embry and Jacob laugh

"We have work Jake ready to go" Embry says and he nods

He kisses me softly and I smile as I return it

"I'll try to drop by when I'm done" he tells me and I nod and smile. He gets up and he and Embry leave.

"Now all we need is Christa" Clarabelle says "she's just saying bye to Seth. We'll leave as soon as they do. We have a lot to do"

It's been four days and the time is nearing for the battle. It will happen tomorrow morning.

Seth has accompanied Bella and Edward to the mountains.

Clarabelle is at Embry's place, dad and Leah at ours.

That leaves me and Jake at his place, Billy is out fishing with old quill.

Jake and I are laid in his bed cuddling. He is rather quiet and tense.

He is worried about tomorrow and it shows in his mood. I turn in his arms and look into his beautiful brown eyes and smile.

He seems to relax a little as his hand grabs my hip and pulls me closer to him.

His lips press against mine softly at first than more demanding.

I can feel the want and need radiating from him. His lips move to my neck and I groan.

He nips at the vein in my neck and I squeak

"I think you like that huh" he says "fuck yes I like everything you do. I love how your hands feel against my skin"

I hear him gulp and realise I said that out loud. I look at him nervously and he is grinning wide. I decide than and there that I'm ready to give myself to him.

"Jacob" "yeah baby" "make love to me" "are you certain" "more than ever. I want you to make love to me"

His lips crash against my own as his hand grips my ass.

I moan into his mouth as he rolls and places me beneath him. He slowly places his hands on my hips and starts to push up my t-shirt.

The feel of his skin against mine is perfect. I arch into his touch and feel his lips against my stomach.

He pushes my top up more and his hands ghost over my breasts as he tugs it over my head.

He cups my left breast and gently massages it in his large hand.

His lips move down as he pulls the material aside and sucks my nipple into his mouth.

I grip his hair as I savour the feel. His hand slides down and unfastens my shorts.

If anyone interrupts us this time I'll kill them. He slowly slides his hand between my legs and I gasp.

His fingers move slowly as he looks up into my eyes. I lick my lips and feel him slide a finger inside me. I tense a little at the feel.

"I can stop if you want me to" he says as he begins to pull his finger out of me

I grab his hand through my jeans pushing it back in and moan.

"Don't you bloody dare? I only tensed at the new feeling. I've never let anyone touch me the way I let you, I'm also still a virgin Jacob but I want to do this"

He nods and presses his finger inside of me. He soon removes his hand and proceeds to remove my jeans.

He places small kisses up my leg and when he reaches my core he sucks at me through the material.

"Holy shit Mmmmm Jacob" my hands move into his hair as he continues to suck and lick me

I can't take much more of this I need him so bad. As if he senses my need he carefully removes the last of my clothing and than his own.

He places himself between my legs and looks at me for permission.

I bite my lip and nod as he slowly pushes himself inside me.

It hurts a little but I soon feel completeness wash over me. He stays still until I wriggle a little and than starts to move inside of me.

He entwines our hands as he pumps inside me slowly. I wrap my legs around him sending him deeper inside of me.

His pace picks up and I start to moan in pleasure.

It isn't long before I'm screaming out his name and he follows me over.

He remains inside of me as he smiles and kisses me softly

"You are so beautiful I love you so very much" "I love you to Jacob"

I awake early to find him gone and I know where he is. I get out of bed and grab my cloths, dressing as fast as I can. Its time to join the fight and hopefully not loose everyone we love for my stupidity and fear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jacobs POV**

I stared down at her sleeping form and smiled. She was perfect and all mine.

We had made love and it was perfection. But I had to go and I hated leaving her.

I would hopefully be back before she awoke. I grabbed my jeans and hurried outside so I could phase.

I met up with the pack and we made our way to the clearing to meet the Cullen's.

The newborns would be here soon and the fight would begin. My pack brothers cheered as they saw my memory of last night.

Finally dude Embry says took long enough. The sexual tension from you two was becoming unbearable Leah joked thanks now shut it and lets do this so I can get back to my girl and you to your partners I say and they all agree

We arrived at the clearing where all the others where waiting for us.

Within minutes of arriving the newborn army was running at us and we where ready to attack.

**Chrissies POV**

I sent Christa up the mountain to help Seth in case he would need it.

I knew we where needed on the battle area and that's where Jacob was so that's where I would be.

We arrived and the fight was underway already so we charged in to help.

One of the vamps had Esme pinned down; I rushed over and flung it from her with a growl

"Thank you" I nodded and jumped into the fight, ripping and tearing all newborns in my path.

It wasn't long before we had dealt with all the vampires and they where now being burned.

I turned to see one more coming at Leah from behind.

I phased back and using my powers I managed to fling the vampire and the second it landed it was torn apart by Sam.

I quickly phased back before anyone could get a good look at me.

Edward, Bella, Seth and Christa arrived not long after

"You should all leave. The volturie are on the way"

Sam nodded and so did I. we ran off into the woods and far enough away that we would not be detected.

Suddenly the pack surrounded us and there was nowhere to run.

Sam phased back and dressed, he stood staring me down as if it would work. But alpha to alpha doesn't work.

"Who are you and what do you want" he growls at us.

My instincts cause me to growl back at him and snap my teeth.

The other pack members growl at me ready to strike. Leah phases back

"She saved my life Sam. They helped us doesn't that prove there not a danger" she says

"She growled that's not exactly friendly is it" he snaps back

"She could just be scared" "and that makes her behaviour ok" he growls at her

I can't do this guys. He doesn't look pleased to see us at all I say to my sisters please don't do this to us Chrissie. You made us a promise Clarabelle says

I won't stop either of you. Do what you feel is best but do it once I'm gone don't do it we need our alpha Sam can be your alpha. I never wanted this, you know that

"Phase back now" Sam says there's more to why you wont tell them and hand over being alpha what is it

I want to tell you so bad but I can't. Please don't ask me to Clarabelle. You would both hate me so much I couldn't take it we could never hate you I cant I'm afraid

With that I take off past the pack and into the woods with Jacob and Sam on my heels.

I try to shake them but I'm having no luck. I stop and think about teleporting but before I can do anything I am tackled to the ground and pinned by my throat by Sam.

Jacob looks at me and he instantly knows who I am.

He shoves Sam off of me and licks me. He phases back as does Sam and I just sit there knowing there's no point in running anymore.

"What the hell are you doing Jacob" Sam growls at him which makes me growl at Sam

"It's Chrissie Sam" "what no its not" I phase back and stand

"Yes it is uncle Sam. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but you didn't tell me either, I have my reasons for keeping secrets"

"Such as the fact that you're part vampire and an enemy of the tribe" "what no I'm not, I knew this would be your fucking reaction and that's why I didn't want to tell you. You always see the bad in others Sam but I am not what you think" I yell at him

"Than explain what you are" "gather all who need to hear this and I will meet you at the cabin. I need a set of cloths" I than teleport not caring for there reaction.

I am now dressed and sat on my bed waiting for everyone to arrive for an explanation.

I don't know how to explain this without freaking anyone out and making things go from bad to worse.

The door downstairs opens and bangs against the wall.

"Chrissie where are you" my dads voice yells out

"I'll be right down dad" I stand up and take a deep breath

I descend the stairs and see my rather worried dad, he's also uncertain about weather he should come near me.

"Don't treat me differently daddy I can't take that. I am no different than I was before" tears line my eyes but he makes no move to come near me and that opens the flood gates.

I turn and run back up the stairs slamming my bedroom door and placing myself in front of it as I sob.

The one person I hoped who wouldn't act odd with me had just done much worse, he had feared me.

I could hear people downstairs but my sobbing drowned out there words, angry voices could be heard.

Someone knocked on my door but I refused to listen and tuned out all the sound around me.

I just wanted to be alone and not have to cope with all the pain and hurt or the mess that was now my life.

Suddenly there where arms around me and I looked up to see Jacob and gave him a questioning look

"Your window was open. Please don't cry baby"

"He was scared of my Jake. He's my dad and I didn't think he would be the one to act like that. Sam and the guys yes but not my dad. I can't do this Jake I'm scared"

"You can do this I know you can and I will be right beside you the whole time" "promise" "I promise"

Jake lead me down the stairs and everyone turned to look at me but my sisters where not there

"Where are they Jake" "the other wolves are outside they wouldn't turn back I don't know why"

I head outside and look at them smiling as I wipe my eyes

"Phase back guys" are you sure about this we could just up and leave if you feel it best Christa says "I would never ask that of you both. Its time we stopped hiding who we really are. I admit that I'm scared and the fear dad directed my way hurt like hell. But it's now or never and I choose now phase back"

They both nod and phase back replacing there cloths we than re-enter the house and Embry and Seth gasp than rush to my sisters sides as Jacob returns to my own.

I look at each person but can't bring my eyes to my dads out of fear. I don't want to see that look again.

"So explain what the hell that was in the clearing and again in the woods. Are you part vampire" Sam asks

"I told you no to that already Sam. This was what we feared that you would think us vampire and go against us.

I understand your worry but we are not the enemy and we are not dangerous to anyone" I say as calm as I can

"So what are you than because you have to admit its pretty odd" my dad says with a shudder and my eyes snap up in anger. How can he question his own children like there the enemy like there evil

"How can you be so cold? Where your children and you act like where suddenly evil do you understand how much that hurts us?"

"I'm sorry but I just discovered my daughters are wolves and more. What that more is worrying"

"Right but having a vampire for a wife was easy to accept. It never bothered you once to leave us in her care even though it was placing us in danger"

"You know about your mum how" "a child will eavesdrop dad and I was always good at it. Plus when I phased five years ago it wasn't hard to figure it out" "five years" Jake says and I nod "five for me, three for Clarabelle and one for Christa"

"What are the powers Sam spoke of honey" Billy asked and I smiled at how kind he was being with me

"We inherited the power on mum's side of the family. It seemed to pass her by and landed on us instead.

Mum had witches on her side Grammy was one.

When my powers surfaced eight years ago she taught me to control it and when she passed away a year later I learned alone.

I helped Clarabelle and Christa to deal with both sides of themselves while dealing with all my own"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about it" Emily asks sweetly

"I was afraid of how people would react to it. You guys didn't exactly jump for joy and welcome it.

Yeah you have sat and listened to the truth but others may not have been so happy to.

It was my order to keep it secret out of that fear. My sisters wished to tell but I ordered them not to and an alphas command is absolute"

"You're the alpha of the pack. We cant have two packs it would become a territory fight" old quill says and I nod

"I know that and I will gladly hand over my alpha to Sam but fist I need to speak with my sisters" I say and everyone nods

I have taken my sisters into the woods to talk. I turn to them with sadness in my eyes and I can see the worry in there's.

"Phase guys it will be easier if I just show you than explain" they nod and do as I say

Once we have all phased I let the memories flow from me and prey to god they can forgive me.

Once the memory of me killing my mum has been played to them I wait for a reaction but nothing comes.

I look to them and see they have phased back and dressed they have tears flowing down there face and I take that as a none forgiveness and take off at a dead run in the direction of the Cullen's.

I shouldn't have told them and now I cant take it back.

I reach the Cullen's and phase back as I collapse at the door and I am picked up as I sob and taken inside.

I am placed on the couch and covered up as my tears continue to fall.

I can never go home and face my family again. They will forever hate me and its all my fault.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jacobs POV**

The girls had just told us what she showed them. My brave girl had, had to kill her own mother to save another.

The pain that must be eating away at her is killing me.

She ran away from them and I and Sam are now searching for her in the woods

She may have gone to the Cullen's I tell Sam

You're right let's drop by and check

We make it there in record speed and Edward meets us at the door

"She's not good Jacob. We can't calm her down at all not even jaspers power is working" he says

I rush inside and pick her up as I cradle her to me and try to sooth her as best I can.

Her crying is killing me and I let my own fall with her

"Baby look at me please" I say but the sobs continue and I turn to Edward

"Her sisters didn't take her confession so well. She ran and now she's worried that she can never return"

"Baby there not angry with you they where upset at finding out what you had to do.

There so worried about you but there not angry they understand you had no choice" Sam says as he strokes her hair

She looks up at me with pleading eyes and desperation

"Its true baby there not angry when you ran they didn't know what was going on. There worried sick"

She nuzzles into my neck and hugs me tight to her

"She's ready to go home Jacob but scared" Edward tells me and I nod

"I'll call you later to tell you how she is" I say and they nod as I carry her from the house and back towards la push.

She has calmed by the time we arrive back at the house and I take her upstairs without a word to anyone.

She'll need to dress before she talks to them all and I don't think she is ready for that just yet.

I place her on her feet and she lets the cover that is around her fall without care.

She turns to me smiling and I smile back as I look her over with want in my eyes.

"I know that look Jacob and I would love to but there are a lot of people in the cabin. As soon as we have some alone time I promise you can ravish me" she says grinning

I laugh at her and kiss her atop the head

"I'll wait for you downstairs because if I stay I wont be able to control myself" she smiles and nods and I head down to the others.

"Is she going to come down Jake" Clarabelle asks me

"She needs to dress and than she should come down. Just give her some time"

We all sit down and wait for her, it takes about ten minutes and when she enters the room she is looking at the floor

"I'm sorry" she says and doesn't look up "I had no choice she was going to kill nessa if I let her live and probably more. I made a choice to protect others. That's what I was created for and that's what I did.

I know you must all hate me for it and I can totally understand. If you wish for me to leave I will"

She than just stands there, Clarabelle goes over and pulls her into a hug with Christa following

"We don't hate you and we never will. Mum made the choice to become the monster inside and you had to make a decision that you shouldn't have had to.

We understand that you feel guilt but you shouldn't. You saved nessa and others from having to endure what she would have done to them.

We will never hate you for that we only wish you hadn't had to deal with it alone" Clarabelle tells her and pulls back wiping away Chrissies fallen tears

Chrissie turns to her dad needing the assurance that he doesn't hate or fear her.

Her eyes are so sad and in seconds he is across the room holding her in his arms

"I'm so sorry baby I should have put a stop to her as soon as she turned. You shouldn't have had to be the one"

"Its ok daddy I understand. You loved her"

"No I didn't not by than. We stayed together for you kids and I shouldn't have" "it's ok"

That night I spent it holding her in my arms as she slept and I knew that I would never leave her side.

She was my world and nothing would ever part us.


End file.
